Malefoy je maudis le jour ou j'ai commencée à t'aimée
by Melyssa22
Summary: Cette fiction n'est pas sur le monde de Harry po


**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

C'était une de ces journées ou l'on attend impatiemment qu'elle se finisse. Hermione Granger marchait dans les rues de Londres depuis maintenant un certain temps sans trop savoir où elle allait. Sa vie était passée d'un conte de fée à un cauchemar en seulement quelques heures. Elle venait de se faire virer. Virer de son travail de secrétaire de bureau d'avocat qu'elle occupait depuis 6 mois, et vous savez pour quelle raison ? Manque d'argent. Son patron lui avait tristement annoncé cette mauvaise nouvelle, lui disant que leur agence était en crise et qu'il était impossible pour lui de payer tout le monde et qu'il avait donc décidé de virer quelques employés. Et la règle était «Dernier arrivée, premier virée». Pour être honnête Hermione n'était pas particulièrement fan de son travail, elle ne l'était pas du tout même. C'était juste pour elle un moyen de payer ces factures qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de mois en mois.

Mais ce n'était pas tout pour Hermione, certes elle venait de perdre son travail mais ce n'était pas ce qui la déprimait le plus. Ce qui la déprimait terriblement, c'était qu'elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital juste après s'être fait virée, disant que son père devait passer maintenant le troisième cap de la guérison et que pour cela il fallait le faire transférer dans un centre d'hospitalisation pour patient en danger, et que les frais de ce centre coûtait 11 milles euros, tous les mois, en gros : la peau du cul. Elle qui se noyait dans ces factures elle qui avait déjà du mal à paye 500 euros par mois pour son loyer, là elle était foutue. Surtout que justement elle venait de perdre son travail qui lui permettait de gagner 1000 euros par mois. Maintenant c'était sûr, elle était foutue. Elle et son pauvre père. Elle avait honte, honte d'elle, honte de sa minable vie, et elle avait toujours cette boule au ventre en sortant de chez elle par peur de croiser un ancien étudiant de Poudlard. Elle était si brillante à l'école, que toute l'école entière était persuadée qu'elle deviendrait une femme des plus influente d'Angleterre. Certain même avait parié qu'elle prendrait la place de la reine d'Angleterre. Mais son brillant destin avait tourné au malheur. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait coupée les ponts avec tous ces anciens amis, dès la mort de sa mère i ans, et l'hospitalisation de son père un mois plus tard. A ce moment là elle savait déjà que sa vie tournerait au désastre, et elle avait préférée ne plus parler a personne pour ne pas avoir à les déranger avec ces problèmes à elle. Et puis elle savait très bien que si Harry Ron, et Ginny auraient était au courant de tout l'argent qu'elle avait besoin pour son père ils l'auraient bien évidement aidé, et ça il en était hors de question. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule, se sauver toute seule, et sauver son père, toute seule.

Il était 18h du soir, et il faisait déjà sombre, Hermione marchait toujours dans la ville, se faisant pousser de gauche à droite par des passants visiblement pressés. Elle avait passée sa journée à réfléchir à sa vie, à ses problèmes, sans trouver de solution. Elle était épuisée et mourrait de faim. Elle s'arrêta devant une boulangerie, et s'acheta le sandwich le moins cher. Elle se trouvait maintenant assise sur un banc dans un parc en face d'une fontaine, savourant son sandwich. En mangeant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les gens autours d'elle. Par leur physique et leur tenue vestimentaire, elle essaya de deviner leurs vie.

Grand, brun, de grands yeux, un petit nez, et de fines lèvres, une chemise blanche parfaitement bien repassée, il était donc mariée. Hermione put reconnaître qu'il portait des mocassins en crocodile de chez Gucci à 2100 euros. Elle le savait car Harry s'était offert la même paire après avoir reçu son diplôme, c'était son cadeau qu'il s'était fait à lui même. Hermione en avait déduit qu'il était marié et riche, et elle lui attribua donc le métier d'avocat. Il avait l'allure typique d'un avocat, et elle qui avait passée 6 mois de sa vie à en voir chaque jours en était sûre et certaine.

Il faisait maintenant beaucoup plus sombre que tout à l'heure, Hermione avait fini son sandwich depuis un bon bout de temps, mais elle n'avait pas bougée du banc tout en continuant son petit jeu sur les passants. C'est en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et en voyant l'heure qu'elle se leva rapidement et sorti du parc. 19H09. Elle devait vite rentrer chez elle prendre une bonne douche et se changer pour se rendre à l'hôpital à 20h, l'heure où les visites quotidienne des patients sont autorisées. Elle se mit a courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Enfin arrivée chez elle, elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers pour reprendre son souffle et après 5 minutes de pause elle les monta et rejoignit son petit appartement. Oui dans ce bâtiment il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur.

-« Où je vous emmène? »

-« 36 avenue de lingerie s'il vous plaît. »

-« A vos ordres, c'est partie. »

Drago Malfoy était épuisé, il avait passée une de ces journées qui lui donnait l'envie d'un sommeil profond à seulement 19h. Il s'était réveillé à 6h du matin, à pris l'avion direction Paris à 8h, revenue à Londres à 14h, à 14h30 il avait rendez avec le ministre, à 16h il devait se rendre a une conférence de presse, et à 18h il avait rendez vous avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré en prenant l'avion ce matin. Et non ils n'ont pas joué au cartes. Ce sont les quotidiennes aventures d'un soir de mister Malfoy. C'était seulement la à l'arrière d'un taxi qu'il put enfin souffler un peu et se reposer. Après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard, Drago Malfoy est partie s'installé en Amérique et c'est tout de suite lancée dans une affaire de création d'hôtel de luxe, que bien évidement son père Lucius a financée. Il a construit son premier hôtel de 5 étages dans une ville pas loin de New-York, et le «Malfoy Hotel» à tout de suite fait sensation. Il en a construit en Angleterre, en France, en Egypte, en Espagne,à Dubai, au Bresil, et même en Russie. Et ces hôtels sont passée de 5 étages à 55 étages.

Bref il était une star des affaires. Il y a un an il à décidé de revenir vivre en Angleterre. Il c'est acheté une maison au passage magnifique, à Londres pas très loin de ces parents. Son excusez était «Qu'il en avait marre des Américains» mais en réalité c'est parents et ces amies lui manquaient bien trop. Ces parents était fière de lui plus que jamais, et sa mère ne rater jamais une occasion de se faire passer pour malade pour qu'il lui rende visite plus souvent. Quant à ces amies, Drago à garder contact avec à peu près tout le monde. Blaise était toujours son meilleur ami, et il était devenue depuis 3 ans son assistant personnel. Ils passaient leurs samedi soir ensemble en boite, à se posé des défis du genre « Je parie 1000 euros que j'en baiserais minimum 7 ce soir ». Il avait aussi gardé contact avec Harry qui vivait à Paris avec Ginny et qui était papa depuis maintenant 3 mois. Dès qu'il se rendait à Paris pour son travail il ne manquait pas d'aller leurs rendre visite. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il à fait ce matin. Et à chaque fois qu'il vut Harry il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelle point il avait grandit, mûrit, et à quelle point c'était devenu un bon homme, un bon marie, et maintenant un bon père. Il y avait même des jours ou il l'enviait. Il était mariée à une femme, adorable en plus, avec un job qui ne le rendait pas fou, et il était père d'un petit Henry à croquer. Pansy Parkinson contrairement à Harry n'avait pas changée depuis Poudlard. Oh sa non, elle était restée l'égoïste passionnée de shopping comme à l'époque. Mais mal-grès son caractère insupportable, Drago l'aimait toujours autant, elle était comme sa petite sœur après tout. Pansy avait plutôt bien réussit sa vie, enfin pour elle oui elle l'avait réussie. Elle habitée dans une villa, dans un quartier de riche à 10 minutes de Londres. Et elle était toujours vêtu des tenues les plus tendances et surtout les plus chers. Vous vous demander sûrement ou travaille t-elle pour pouvoir se payer une villa dans un quartier de riche et des habits de luxe? Je vous rassure elle ne travaille pas. Elle ne sait sûrement même pas ce que veut dire le mot «travailler» Ces parents lui on tout payée. Et oui Pansy à 26 ans et reçoit toujours de l'argent qui dépassent d'ailleurs les 10000 euros, chaque mois par ces parents. C'était sûrement pour sa que Drago l'aimait tant, mal-grès que les années passaient Pansy restais

toujours une enfant dans un corps de femme. Et il pouvait compté sur elle à n'importe quelle moment du jour ou de la nuit pour faire la fête.

En tant normal il aurait déjà dut être chez lui depuis 15 minutes, mais à cause des embouteillages du soir il n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Perdu dans ces pensés il n'avait même pas remarquée, que le conducteur du taxi était entrain de parlée à quelqu'un à travers la vitre de la voiture.

-« Monsieur… Monsieur… excusez moi… Monsieur »

Drago sursauta légèrement et tourna ces yeux vers celui qui l'avait interpellée.

-« Oui ? Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Cette jeune femme chercher un taxi depuis 30 minutes, et il faut absolument quelle se rende à l'hôpital, pouvons nous la prendre avec nous ? C'est sur le même chemin que vous. »

Drago tourna la tête à droite pour voir la jeune femme, mais il ne put apercevoir que son corps, et il avait bien trop la flemme de baisser sa tête au plus bat pour apercevoir le visage de celle ci. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le conducteur, qui d'ailleurs le regardait avec un air effrayé.

-« Est-elle entrain d'accouchée? » demanda calmement Drago.

-« euh.. non » lui répondit le chauffeur, assez surpris de sa question.

-« Bien alors c'est non. Restez concentrée sur la route, les voitures commencent à se dégager peu à peu. »

Surprit de sa réponse, le conducteur tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme qui attendais, et lui adressa un sourire désolée, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Avant même que la fenêtré ne fut entièrement fermée une main vena se placer dans la voiture empêchant la fenêtré de se fermer d'avantage.

Le conducteur sursauta, encore une fois surpris. Alors que Drago admirait la vue par la fenêtre, qui n'avait même pas tourner sa tête de quelques centimètres pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ayant compris que c'était le jeune homme qui n'avait pas accepté quelle partage le même taxi, la jeune femme se tourna directement vers lui.

-« Écoutez, vous êtes sûrement pressée mais je le suis aussi. Cela fait 36 minutes exactement que j'attends un foutue taxi. Je suis fatiguée et je commence à avoir froid, je ne suis pas entrain d'accouchée, et je ne suis pas malade, je doit juste aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Je vous en prie laisser moi entrée dans ce taxi. »

Drago avait toujours ces yeux rivés sur la vue de Londres, et il ne s'était même pas retournée en entendant que la jeune femme lui parlait. Il avait compris à sa voix qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée et exaspérée. Mais bon sang il ne pouvait même pas rentré chez lui tranquillement ? pensa t'-il. C'est en poussant un long soupir, qu'il accepta.

-« Montez »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et entra rapidement à l'arrière du taxi à coté de Drago, en le remercient plusieurs fois.

10 minutes, 10 bonnes minutes qu'il était encore coincés dans les embouteillages. La voiture ne bougée que de quelques centimètres toute les 5 minutes.

En c'est 10 minutes personne n'avaient ouvert la bouche à part le conducteur pour lâcher quelque petites insulte du genre « Vous aller le bouger votre gros cul, y en a qui sont pressée ici » ou encore « Abrutit ton permis tu l'as eu à Leclerc ?! »

Drago n'avait toujours pas porter un seule regard à la femme qui se trouvait a sa droite. Il avait presque même oubliée qu'elle était la. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, déjà 26 minutes qu'il aurait dut être chez lui, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il vient de perdre 26 minutes de son sommeil.

-« MAIS BON SANG ! Ils sont pas foutue de bouger leurs gros cul c'est enfoirée ?! » hurla Drago, qui fit sursauter le conducteur et la jeune femme.

Décidement se pauvre conducteur avait mal choisie son client. D'ici leur arrivée, Drago va lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque c'est évident !

Après plus de 5 minutes, Drago et le conducteur hurlé à présent tout les deux contre les voitures de devant.

-« Eh abrutie ta mère était tellement grosse que ton cerveaux c'est perdu dans son ventre à ta naissance? »

Drago s'arrêta un instant de criée, et regarda d'un air surpris le conducteur.

-« Faut pas insulté les mères c'est méchant sa ! »

-« Si si, quand la personne est un connard tu peu! »

Drago haussa des épaules et à son tour cria «Et enfoiré, ta mère ressemblais tellement à Susan Boyle que les médecins en décidée de t'injecter un poison pour que tu deviennes con ? »

A son tour le conducteur se tourner vers Drago.

-« Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, si vous voulez insulté les mères il faut le faire bien quand même. Vous venez de nous ridiculisez avec cette horrible vanne. »

Assez gênée Drago se rassis convenablement sur son siège. Lui qui pensait avoir sortie la punchine de l'année avait à présent honte d'avoir parlé.

A coté de lui, la jeune femme avait l'air de trouvée sa drôle, elle lâcha un petit rire, avant de parlée.

-« Il y a eu un grave accident de voiture pas loin, ils prennent du temps a évacuer les blessées et les voitures c'est pour sa que nous avancent si lentement. »

Et pour la première fois depuis 17 minutes, Drago posa enfin ces yeux sur elle. Et c'est à ce moment la qu'il se décomposa.

Le conducteur grâce au rétroviseur appercut Drago complètement choquée en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Monsieur vous allez bien ? »

-« Gran… Gr… Granger ? »

La surnommée «Granger» se tourna brusquement vers Drago. Et se décomposa à son tour.

-« Ma..Mal… Malfoy ? »

En même temps ils s'exclamèrent :

-« Dites moi que je rêve ! »

Le conducteur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait se retourna vers ces deux la surpris. Encore une fois.

-« Vous vous connaissez? »

Et encore une fois les deux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-« La ferme! »

Le conducteur choqué se retourna vers la route tout en étant je vous laisse deviner… oui c'est sa, surpris !

-« Il manquait plus que toi! Bon sang mais pourquoi t'ai-je laissé entrer dans ce taxi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi » répéta Drago en se tapant le front.

-« Oh ne t'en veut pas pour sa, grâce à moi tu as au moins put faire une bonne action aujourd'hui. Enfin une bonne action pour la première fois de toute ta vie mime. » Répondît aussitôt Hermione qui bouillonnait déjà de colère.

Drago inspira profondément pour se calmer. Et lui demanda dans le plus grand des calmes de sortir.

-« Sort. »

-« Comment sa sort ? »

-« Sort du taxi, cherche en un autre. »

-« Quoi ? Et pourquoi sa serait à moi d'en chercher un autre ? »

-« Peut-être parce que je l'es trouvée en premier ? Et que au cas ou tu ne t'en souvienne pas c'est garce à moi que tu te trouve assise ici, JE t'es laissée monter. »

-« Justement, tu ma laissée monter pour me demandée de sortir juste après ? »

-« C'est parce que je ne savais pas c'était toi Granger. »

-« Et tu ne peut pas pour une fois te comporter en gentleman ? »

-« Avec toi ? Sûrement pas ! » Répondit Malfoy en affichant un sourire narquois sur son visage.

-« Très bien, on a qu'a demandée au chauffeur qui il choisit de virer. »

-« C'est complètement stupide! »

-« Ou as-tu simplement peur de devoir quitter ce taxi ? »

-« Granger tu te crois dans un de ces films Américains ou.. ? »

Hermione ignora sa remarque et ce tourna directement ver le chauffeur qui appréhendais déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demandée.

-« Bien, monsieur, comme vous le voyez nous avons un petit problème. Je ne peut pas rester dans la même voiture que ce monsieur. » rétorqua Hermione en pointant Malfoy du doigt.

-« euum rectification JE ne peut pas rester dans la même voiture que cette hystérique. » rétorqua cette fois ci Malfoy, en désignant à son tour Hermione du doigt.

Le chauffeur perdu ne sut quoi dire.

-« Eh bien qui avez vous choisi de viré ? »

Malfoy explosa de rire à coté d'elle, mais elle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et se re concentra à nouveau sur le chauffeur.

-« Ecoutez, je ne peut viré personne. C'est mon boulot, je me dois de vous emmener TOUT les deux ou vous le souhaitez. Nous seront arrivée à l'hôpital d'ici 5 minutes, faites un petit effort. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, et ce contenta de garder le silence pour montré au chauffeur et à Drago qu'elle était capable de tenir 5 petites minutes.

Drago quant à lui se fut obliger de lâcher une remarque.

-« Il voulait te viré Granger. Il a juste eu pitié, comme tout à l'heure ou il m'a demandée de te laisser venir avec nous. »

Hermione se contenta de tourner son regard vers la vue de Londres, et ignora encore une fois la remarque de Drago à son égard. 20H03, elle avait 3 minutes de retard à l'hôpital. Normalement a 19h58 elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la chambre de son père à attendre 20h00 pile. Et sa son père le savait, il était sûrement entrain de s'inquiéter qu'elle ne soit toujours pas entrée en criant dans sa chambre « C'est la meilleure fille au monde qui viens voir le meilleur papa au monde ». Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, connaissant son père si dans les 10 minutes qui suivent elle n'était toujours pas arrivée il appellera aussitôt les flics et Hermione sera rechercher dans toute la ville.

Drago compte à lui observer Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas changée se dit-il. Aussi physiquement que mentalement. Elle était toujours cette fille avec un style vestimentaire de vieille et des cheveux imposant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait un doux visage, qu'elle était belle tout simplement. Même si rien que de se dire qu'il trouvait Hermione belle lui donna envie de vomir, il fut obliger d'approuver. Niveau caractère elle était toujours la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable de l'époque. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour sa qu'il l'a détestait autant. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis qu'ils avaient quittée Poudlard, et il aurait bien aimé lui demandais que faisait elle de sa vie maintenant, mais cette question aurait donnée bien trop d'importance à Hermione. Et puis après tout, il s'en fichait complètement.

-« Madame, nous sommes arrivée à l'hôpital. Sa vous feras 18 euros s'il vous plaît. »

Perdu dans ces pensées Hermione n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sorti son portefeuille, tout en sentent que Drago la regardait.

-« Merci madame, et bonne soirée. »

-« Merci à vous. »

Elle sortit de la voiture, et avant de refermé la porte, elle s'adressa à Drago qui la regardait toujours.

-« um.. Merci, de m'avoir laissée monter, et de ne pas ensuite m'avoir obliger à sortir. »

-« Remercie plutôt le chauffeur d'avoir eu pitié de toi. » et les regard de Malfoy quitta les yeux d'Hermione et se replongea dans la fenêtre. Celle ci referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Mal-grès le fait que la vie d'Hermione n'intéressait absolument pas Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi allait-elle à l'hôpital, à qui rendait-elle visite ? A son mari peut-être ? Il rigola doucement, Hermione mariée ? Impossible.

Le conducteur était sur le point de redémarrée la voiture, quand Drago appercu par la vitre Hermione qui parlait avec un médecin devant l'hôpital et elle était en pleure.

Il se rapprocha de la vitre, et demanda au conducteur d'ouvrir la fenêtre il tendit son oreille pour essayer d'écouter leurs conversation.

-« Pour ce traitement il vous faudra payer au plus tard en fin de semaine prochaine. Mais nous content le faire transféré des demain. »

-« Quoi demain? Si tôt ? »

-« je ne veut en aucun cas vous effrayée, mais son état empire de jour en jour, et lui faut des soins intense rapidement. »

-« J'ai perdu mon travail ce matin, je n'est plus de sous, sur mon compte il doit me rester maximum 6000 euros mais pas plus. Je ne pourrais jamais payé. Mon dieu ques que je vais faire. » Hermione était à présent en larmes devant le médecin qui lui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il connaissait Hermione et était au courant de ces problèmes d'argent, et cette jeune fille qui voulait simplement sauver son père lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

-« Ne pleurez pas, vous ne voudriez pas que votre père vous voit dans un état pareil. Allons plutôt voir comment va Michel, nous on reparlerons après. »

Hermione sécha ces larmes et entra accompagné du médecin dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre son père.

-« Redémarrez la voiture. »

Alors comme sa Hermione venait de perdre son travail, et était «Pauvre», Drago n'en revenait pas, la miss-je-sais-tout était enfaîte la miss-j'ai-plus-d'sous. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à chez lui il c'était repassée en boucle la conversation d'Hermione avec le médecin. Il connaissait son père. Il connaissait Michel. Il se souvient du jour ou Hermione avait insultée Drago « d'imbécillité humain » et que Michel lui avait acheté une glace au chocolat pour pardonnée sa fille. C'était en deuxième année ils avaient, 11 ans. Il était un homme très intelligent et gentil, d'ailleurs Drago se demandait à chaque fois comment une si bonne personne peut elle crée une personne si agaçante comme Hermione. Il se souvient encore comment Michel avait sauté dans les bras de Drago en le félicitant i ans lors de leurs remise de diplôme. Drago le respectait énormément. Et rien qu'en repensant à tout ces souvenirs il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire joyeux sur son visage.

Drago ne ressentais jamais de la peine pour qui que ce soit. Même pas pour sa propre famille. Mais il eu un pincement au cœur, en repensant à ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Le père d'Hermione était malade, gravement malade, et Hermione n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui payer ses soins. Lui qui travaillais dans le monde des affaires, il savait que l'hospitalisation dans des centres pour des gens atteinte de maladie grave coûtait cher. Extrêmement cher.

Après avoir passé 47 minute dans le taxi, il fut enfin chez lui, il se déshabilla rapidement et sauta dans son lit. Et 5 minutes plus tard, il était perdu dans son sommeil.

-« C'est la meilleure fille au monde qui viens rendre visite au meilleur papa du monde »

Hermione sauta dans les bras de son père qui était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Des pots de yaourt vide se trouvait sur la couverture, il venait donc de mangé.

-« Ou étais tu ? Tu as 7 minutes de retard »

-« J'étais dans les embouteillages, c'était le désastre sur l'autoroute.»

-« Tu sais que j'ai fallut.. »

-« appelez les flics ? Oui je sais » interrompu Hermione.

Elle avait passée une heure et demie à parler de tout et de rien avec son père. Elle ne lui avait bien évidement pas dis qu'elle venait de se faire virée et qu'elle n'avait plus de sous. Elle lui avait racontée comment elle avait revue par hasard Malfoy. Michel pris de ces nouvelles, apparemment ravie de savoir qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il s'était endormis pendant qu'Hermione lui racontée des anecdotes d'enfances. Elle était épuisée, et n'avait qu'un envie rentrée chez sois et dormir profondément. Chose qu'elle fit 30 minutes après avoir quittée l'hôpital.


End file.
